George Sands
George Sands Jr. was a young werewolf in his mid-twenties, and Mitchell's best friend. He also shared a close, sibling-like friendship with Annie. Less socially adept than Mitchell, he was considerably more intellectual, possessing an IQ of 156 and being able to speak French, German, Italian, Spanish and Croatian. Biography George grew up in an average suburban household with what he considered to be a very straightforward family, including a father who possessed none of the handicaps or problems such as alcoholism or gambling which George saw in other peoples' fathers. (He would reflect later on that at the time he had never realised how important 'boring' could be.) George was Jewish and wore a Star of David pendant.[4] The pendant was able to hold back one or two vampires, but in greater numbers it became less effective; Mitchell was apparantly immune to it due to the personal connection between him and George. It was mentioned in the pilot, however, that George is a lapsed Jew as he believes the faith frowns upon someone turning into a werewolf. George became a werewolf while on holiday in Scotland. He was about to go out for a walk when an American tourist, not knowing his way around, invited himself along after George reluctantly let him. They both got lost as night fell and were attacked by a werewolf – later revealed to be a man named Lee Tully, who later came looking for him in search of companionship – who killed the tourist and scratched George, who survived when the rescue services found him.[5] After becoming a werewolf, George left his family, his job and his fiancée, afraid of hurting them. He worked alongside Mitchell as a porter in the local hospital, unable to hold down a more permanent job due to his monthly transformations, which were extremely painful. Biography Series 1 , mid-transformation.]] George resented being a werewolf to the extent that he was essentially in denial about his condition, often referring to it as 'that thing that happens to me once a month'. For the whole of Series 1, he attempted to view his wolf side as an entirely different entity – when referring to his wolf self, he never used 'I' or 'me', only an impersonal 'it'; His denial ends after the last episode of the first season, when he takes responsibility for his actions as a wolf after accidentally scratching Nina during a transformation whilst trying to protect her from the vampire Herrick. Series 2 George attempted to find new ways of coping with his 'condition' in Series Two while trying to take action to lead a normal life. This included such measures as caging himself and taking tranquilisers before transforming – but this apparently only made the wolf angrier, resulting in uncontrollable swearing and a more brutal mentality in his human form, as though the wolf was trying to 'get out' in revenge for being 'chained'. Matters became even worse when he accompanied Sam, his new girlfriend, to her daughter Molly's Parents' Evening, only to nearly transform at the school because he was unaware that the clocks had gone back; although he managed to maintain control of himself long enough to get back to the flat and be locked in his cage by Annie, Molly's subsequent terror after seeing him mid-transformation prompted George to look into a cure for his condition once again, only to change his mind once again when Annie reminded him that he will be unable to see her as a human. He reunites with Nina, and they leave the chamber after finding a message from Tully written at the bottom of one of the walls: 'George, all the werewolves die.' He and Nina watch Annie being forced through the door and they, and Mitchell, later move to Wales because they are unable to stay in the house after losing Annie. Series 3 Having relocated to Barry Island, George and Nina started work at a new hospital, using the basement room of their new house for one of them to remain during the full moon. However, despite George's belief that he or Nina would kill the other if they transformed next to each other, the two of them apparently had sex while in wolf form. When Nina discovered the permanently-teenage vampire Adam as his elderly father was admitted to the hospital shortly before his death, she and George briefly contemplated taking over responsibility for Adam after his parents' deaths- George speculating that they pretend that Adam was his brother until he and Nina were old enough for them to introduce him as their son-, but Adam departs to make his own way, wanting to explore his own independence without being a burden on them like he was on his parents. As a result of their sexual intercourse while in wolf form, George and Nina where now expecting a baby. Following Herrick's resurrection, at the railways in series 2]] in his cage in complete werewolf form]]despite his knowledge of what Herrick was in the past, George refused to allow Mitchell to stake Herrick as he wanted to be the kind of father who can legitimately teach his child about redemption and forgiveness, feeling that the now-amnesic Herrick deserves the same chance as they had given Mitchell. When Annie found a death notice for George's father in the paper, George attended the funeral and encountered what he believed was his father's ghost, only to subsequently learn that his father had actually faked his death after a homeless man burnt to death in his shed after his wife had an affair with George's old P.E. teacher. George and Nina were able to convince him to assert himself in his relationship with his wife, the two resuming their relationship with a trip to Cornwall (although they apparently believed that George has H.I.V. rather than that he is a werewolf). With the discovery that Mitchell was responsible for the Box Tunnel Twenty, he returned to the house to ask George to kill him, wanting to ensure that he couldn't kill anyone else and that George was freed from the 'taint' of helping him escape the consequences of his past sins. Understandably George was reluctant to kill his best mate but when vampire, Edgar Wyndham, stated out his intent to use Mitchell as an 'attack dog', George carried out Mitchell's request and kills him (telling Mitchell that he is "doing this because he loves him,") and then kills Wyndham, in effect declaring war on the vampires. Series 4 In Eve of the War, it is revealed that George and Nina had subsequently given birth to a daughter. However, it also revealed that George's killing of Mitchell and Wyndham had resulted in a revenge attack from the local vampire coven (led by Griffin) who had ambushed Nina on her first trip outdoors after the birth and beat her to death in an alleyway. At the start of Series Four, a traumatised and grieving George had developed a siege mentality, shutting himself with his as-yet-unnamed baby in a single room in Honolulu Heights and taking up a position of constant vigilance against vampire attacks. George was lured out of the house by an apparent opportunity to kill Griffin, which turns out to be a trick enabling the vampires to kidnap his baby with the intention of offering her as a gift to the Old Ones. George subsequently gave himself up to Griffin as an alternative trophy, in order to preserve her life. In the lair, he forces an off-schedule and partial werewolf transformation by tricking his body into believing that it's full-moon time. Although this enables him to kill Griffin, destroy the coven and save his daughter, it also results in his death from kidney and heart failure following the botched transformation, as his body was undergoing the transformation into a werewolf without activating the accelerated healing that would allow him to cope with the organ damage. His last acts as he dies are to command Tom to take his place at Honolulu Heights with Annie and to give his daughter a name- Eve. He later became a ghost and walked through his door after saying good bye to his friends. Relationships Nina Pickering Nina was George's girlfriend and the love of his life. They first met at the hospital when Nina asked George to let a sick patient stay at George's house until they would find a better place for her, but George refused to and Nina was angered by his refusal. Later on, Tully encouraged George to try and flirt with Nina, but it failed and Nina took it as a joke. ''(Tully) ''But, they later become a proper couple; breaking up and rekindling their love various times. After her death, George avenges Nina by killing Griffin and before entering his door, he says to Annie that he cannot stay with because "he has to be with his Nina". John Mitchell TBA Annie Sawyer TBA George Sands Sr. TBA Abilities George's transformations are incredibly painful. In his wolf-state, George loses all connection to his human self, having no memory of events or actions when transformed with only indications of what had transpired by his condition on awakening (ie. having eaten raw meat, having bad breath etc.). However, after he killed Herrick, he seemed to recognise and be calmed by Nina. As a wolf his strength is formidable and he is incredibly vicious, likely to kill anything in his path. Between transformations he has enhanced senses (especially smell) but they are particularly heightened in the days following. George also managed to trick his own body into believing it was a full moon so that he could break out of a cage and save his daughter. However, this partial transformation resulted in major organ failure, which he could not recover from as he would usually from a complete transformation. Appearances Pilot (first appearance) Series 1 #Flotsam and Jetsam #Tully #Ghost Town #Another Fine Mess #Where The Wild Things Are #Bad Moon Rising Series 2 #Cure and Contagion #Serve God, Love Me and Mend #Long Live The King #Educating Creature #The Looking Glass #In The Morning #Damage #All God's Children Series 3 #Lia #Adam's Family #Type 4 #The Pack #The Longest Day #Daddy Ghoul #Though the Heavens Fall #The Wolf-Shaped Bullet Series 4 #Eve of the War George has appeared in 24 episodes in total. References BBC press offices George Category:Males Category:BBC Characters Category:Werewolves Category:Dead Category:Supernatural Beings Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Ghosts Category:Being Human BBC Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Series 3 Category:Series 4 Category:Type 3 Category:Type 1